


Starbucks Hooker Soulmate

by BeaRyan



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Multi, Soulmates, Tumblr Prompt, au - hooker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 07:52:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeaRyan/pseuds/BeaRyan
Summary: Based on a Tumblr prompt that I can't link because mobile is like that. Can be read as Bellarke, Becho, or Bellarcho depending on what blows your skirt up.  One shot.





	Starbucks Hooker Soulmate

Bellamy Blake dropped his backpack on a chair then dropped himself into the one beside it. He'd had worse jobs, but damn being a sugar baby was tiring. 

A half dozen people milled around near him and glared at the girl behind the counter making quick, desperate repairs to the frother. Starbucks was the great equalizer. They were all pathetic while they waited on their caffeinated oblivion.

"You look like ass." Murphy's emphasis on the last word gave away the rest of his thought. He wanted to know if Bellamy had landed yet another 45 year old woman who giggled about her "booty" and then wanted it smacked and fucked. What was the deal with rich Gen Xers? Didn't anyone want to pamper a guy and make sweet love? He was supposed to be a sugar baby, not a straight up hooker, but some mornings he wasn't so sure.

He'd started getting passed around the housewives of Arkadia after tutoring one of their sons for the AP history exam. He'd mentioned he was short on tuition for grad school, and she'd offered him $300 per hour to meet her in a hotel. If he could have kept her there ten hours the semester would have been covered and his life might be a lot different right now. 

She'd tapped out after five. Before he left he did what he always did after a tutoring job. He thanked her for her trust, gave her a couple of business cards and asked for feedback and referrals. In the last six months he'd gotten plenty of both. He was probably getting laid more than anyone else on campus, and it was exhausting.

To Murphy he said, "They're slow today."

"So entertain me with tales of TA Tattoo. Did she want the Soulmate Experience?"

Bellamy self-consciously tugged down the sleeves of his henley covering the soul mark and the other tattoos he'd added around it to try to distract attention from it. Clients still noticed it anyway. On his forearm in tight, small script were the unmistakeable words "Blow me.". Somehow those two words would be a turning point in his relationship with his soul mate. And every damn client wanted him to give the order. He liked dirty talk as much as the next guy, maybe more, but it was getting old.

Murphy's name was called and he stood up and grumbled, "Finally," then retrieved his coffee from the counter. Drinks were coming out in rapid succession now that whatever the problem was had been fixed. 

"Mocha with an extra shot of espresso. Blow me.". 

Bellamy's head snapped up as he heard his drink order and probably more, a lot more, called. Maybe time stood still or maybe he was just good at getting a quick read on people. Cute. Blonde with a pink streak. Looked like she could use a three week nap. He could work with this.

The blonde holding his cup spun to face the girl at the register. "Really Echo? This is just... Unprofessional." 

"I'm over this job, and he's grumpy and cute." She was disconcertingly concise, and he liked it.

"So you wrote 'blow me' on his cup? You know -". Abruptly she cut herself off and he wondered what exactly the two of them knew.

The tall, thin woman shrugged then gave him a smile with layers of meaning before turning back to the customer in front of her.

The blonde held the cup out towards him. "I guess this is yours."

"Thanks."

He returned to the table with his cup in hand to find Murphy struggling to contain his glee. Fortunately his favorite asshole friend also knew when to hold back a little. All Murphy said was, "Good luck with that."

"Probably going to need it."

"Which one is it?"

"I don't know."

Murphy shook his head and snorted. "With your luck it's probably both."


End file.
